Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a parking support device.
Related Background Art
A device disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2014-008939 below is known as a parking support device. The parking support device which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2014-008939 includes a steering angle sensor that detects a steering angle, a speed detection unit that detects speed of a vehicle, a trajectory control unit that sets a steering angle command and a speed command, an automatic steering control device that performs automatic steering such that the detected steering angle is in line with the steering angle command, and an automatic speed control device that automatically controls the speed such that the detected speed is in line with the speed command. The parking support device causes a host vehicle to park in a target parking position through the automatic steering control and the automatic speed control. In the parking support device, constant speed is maintained by causing the speed command to be constant in the automatic speed control, and thus the accuracy of the steering angle is maintained in the automatic steering control.